


Wayhaught

by 9Way_Haught_Mess9



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Way_Haught_Mess9/pseuds/9Way_Haught_Mess9
Summary: My first fanfic! Basically just some fluff of Waverly and Nicole. I finished watching the first three seasons of Wynonna Earp last week and I was in love with Wayhaught! Hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 63





	Wayhaught

“Nicole!” Waverly laughed. Her red-head girlfriend had snatched her Santa hat from her head. Nicole dangled it high over her head so Waverly couldn’t reach. “Give it back!”

“You have to get it yourself,” Nicole teased, her dimples showing when she smiled. She loved using her height to tease Waverly.

They were getting ready to go to a Christmas party at Mercedes’ house. Waverly was wearing a red dress and decided she wanted to wear the Christmas hat when Nicole, wearing a long, black dress stole it from her. Waverly was currently jumping to get it back in.

Nicole lifted it out of the smaller girl’s reach each time her fingertips grazed the white hem of the hat. Waverly grunted in frustration after each attempt. “Please, Nicole. We’re going to be late,” Waverly pouted. Nicole started chuckling. It was amusing to see Waverly trying to get the hat.

At this point, Waverly was about to give up and let Nicole have the hat when she figured out a way to get it back. She noticed that Nicole was standing before the bedframe and Waverly was in front of her. She had a mischievous smirk on her face. Nicole noticed the smug expression on her girlfriend’s face, and before she had time to react, Waverly tackled her onto the bed. Surprised, the red-head let the Christmas hat fall onto the floor. She looked up at Waverly who was straddling her, a smile on her face. “I told you to give it back.”

“I was going to,” Nicole said. Waverly gave her a knowing look.”...eventually.”

“Well now you know not to tease me because I’ll have you know Sheriff Haught, I will get my revenge,” Waverly said, fighting back a smile.

Nicole looked at her in awe, taking in her brown hair and hazel eyes. “God you're beautiful.”

Waverly blushed, red starting to appear on her cheeks. Nicole flipped them over so she was now on top of Waverly. She passionately kissed the girl beneath her. “I love you, Waverly.”

Waverly pulled away and grinned. “I love you, too.”

Nicole started leaving kisses down her neck, enjoying the short sighs coming out of the smaller girl's mouth.

“As much as I’d love to continue this,” Waverly said, breathlessly, “we have a party to attend.”

The girl on top of her pouted. She crawled up to her face and kissed her once more, then removed herself from the bed. “We’re not done here yet, Miss Earp. We’ll continue this later.”

Waverly laughed and got off the bed. “I’m sure we will.” She reached down beside the bed to pick up her hat and placed it on her head. She head towards the door, the love of her life following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I think I might add more fanfics in the future with different ships, but probably mostly Wayhaught!


End file.
